jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Keira Knightley
Keira Christina Knightley ist eine britische Schauspielerin und Model. In stellte sie Sabé dar, eine Zofe von Königin Amidala. Biografie Keira Knightley wurde am 26. März 1985 in Teddington, Middlesex (England) als Tochter des Schauspielers Will Knightley und der Schriftstellerin Sharman MacDonald geboren. Sie war, nach der Geburt ihres Bruders Caleb im Jahr 1979, das zweite Kind des Ehepaares. Gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern, ihrem Bruder und einer Katze namens Finn lebte sie dort mehrere Jahre. Bereits im Alter von 9 Jahren stand Keira vor der Kamera und wirkte in verschiedenen Filmen mit. Von ihren Eltern inspiriert, wollte sie bereits in jungen Jahren einen eigenen Agenten haben. Ihre Mutter verwehrte ihr diesen Wunsch zunächst und knüpfte ihn später an eine Bedingung: Da sich bei Keira bereits früh zeigte, dass sie Legasthenikerin ist, würde sie einen eigenen Agenten bekommen, wenn sie es bewältigte, dieses Problem zu beseitigen. Infolge dessen las sie sehr viel und umfangreich, wodurch ihre legasthene Veranlagung eingedämmt wurde und sie sich parallel dazu bilden konnte. Schauspielerin Keira spielte seit ihrem Debüt in Eine unerhörte Affäre (engl. A Village Affair) in mehreren Krimiserien und Filmen mit. So bekam sie Rollen in Oliver Twist oder Kick it like Beckham. Zu ihren größten filmischen Erfolgen zählten Star Wars: Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung, King Arthur und die Fluch der Karibik-Trilogie (Fluch der Karibik, Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2, Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt). Während sie an ihrer Schauspielkarriere arbeitete, studierte sie klassische englische Literatur und politische Geschichte. Von vielen Regisseuren wird ihre Pünktlichkeit geschätzt, da man sich immer auf sie verlassen kann. Keira und Star Wars Als Die dunkle Bedrohung gedreht wurde, wurde Keira mit der Rolle von Sabé vertraut gemacht und spielte, trotz ihres fehlendem Schauspielunterricht in einem der größten Filme mit. Da Keira und Natalie Portman über eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit verfügen, war es kein Zufall, dass sie im Film deren Zofen und ihr Double darstellte. Sie sehen sich so ähnlich, dass Natalies Mutter die beiden sogar einmal verwechselt hat, wobei man anmerken muss, dass beide geschminkt waren. Trivia *Die anerkannte "Royal Shakespeare Company of Stratford" hatte 2004 eine Mitgliederbefragung, welche Schauspielerin die Mitglieder am liebsten für die Rolle der Julia für "Romeo und Julia" sehen würden. Über 2.000 Personen stimmten hierbei ab und wählten Keira Knightley auf den ersten Platz vor Kate Winslet, Nicole Kidman und Scarlett Johansson. *Keira wurde 2004 von den Lesern des "New Woman Magazines" auf Platz 1 der schönsten Frauen weltweit gewählt. *Keira wurde, anlässlich des 70. Geburtstages des "Talking Book Services", von der "UK Royal National Institute for the Blind" auf den zweiten Platz der "sexiest Stimmen" gewählt. Den ersten Platz belegte Sir Sean Connery. *Im Abspann von Episode I wurde sie fälschlicherweise K''ie''ra Knightley geschrieben. Filmografie * 1993:'' Royal Celebration (A Royal Celebration) (Fernsehfilm)'' * 1994: Eine unerhörte Affäre (A Village Affair) * 1995: The Bill (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Unschuldige Lügen (Innocent Lies) * 1996: Treasure Seekers (Fernsehfilm) * 1998:'' Rosamunde Pilcher – Heimkehr (Coming Home) (Fernsehfilm)'' * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * 1999: Oliver Twist (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Gwyn – Prinzessin der Diebe (Princess of Thieves) (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: The Hole * 2001: Deflation (Kurzfilm) * 2002: New Year's Eve (Kurzfilm) * 2002: Kick it like Beckham (Bend It Like Beckham) * 2002: Thunderpants * 2002: Pure * 2002: Doctor Zhivago (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: The Seasons Alter (Kurzfilm) * 2003: Gaijin (Stimme) (Kurzfilm) * 2003: Fluch der Karibik (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 2003: Tatsächlich ... Liebe (Love … Actually) * 2004: King Arthur * 2005: The Jacket * 2005: Stolz und Vorurteil (Pride and Prejudice) * 2005: Domino * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest) * 2007: Fluch der Karibik 3 (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End) * 2007: Abbitte (Atonement) * 2007: Seide (Silk) * 2008: The Edge of Love * 2008: Die Herzogin (The Duchess) * 2009: The Continuing and Lamentable Saga of the Suicide Brothers * 2010: Alles was wir geben mussten (Never Let Me Go) * 2010: Last Night * 2010: Steve * 2010: London Boulevard * 2011: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method) * 2011:'' Neverland - Reise in das Land der Abenteuer (Neverland, Stimme von Tinker Bell)'' * 2012: Auf der Suche nach einem Freund fürs Ende der Welt (Seeking a Friend for the End of the World) * 2012: Anna Karenina * 2012: Stars in Shorts * 2013: Can a Song Save Your Life? * 2014: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit * 2014: Grow Up!? – Erwachsen werd' ich später * 2014: The Imitation Game – Ein streng geheimes Leben Weblinks: * *Keira Knighleys offizielle Website'' *www.keiraknightley.de *Keira Knightley in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia en:Keira Knightley es:Keira Knightley nl:Keira Knightley pt:Keira Knightley ru:Кира Найтли Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler